Damned Time
by Azuria Tayutama
Summary: Faithfulness is a great proof of love. Cheating is a great proof of uncertainty. Miku knows it and that's why she won't change her decision; it's over. Miku x Luka. Negitoro. Oneshot.


**A/N:** I was in the sudden mood for depressing stuff. Short oneshot is short. But I thought writing something long would ruin everything.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Damned Time<strong>

Jealousy. It was often feared in relationships. It was an unbearable feeling, one that would bring uncontrollable anger and aggressiveness. It was emotionally destructive. Miku was well aware of it. She knew her girlfriend was cheating on her. She had seen it with her own eyes. That man had been grabbing her from behind, moving his hips so desperately, making her moan and gasp in pure pleasure. Luka didn't know. She didn't know Miku had seen them. She didn't know how heartbroken she was. She didn't know all the compressing and piercing feelings she was going through at the moment.

It was over. Their relationship was completely over.

The tealette couldn't even cry as she was waiting for her lover to come back home from the exhaustive evening she was having with that man. She wished she wouldn't have gone to the grocery store. She wished she wouldn't have passed next to that house and seen everything through the window. She wanted to forget everything. The look of pleasure on Luka's face, her eyes flickering with aggressive lust, her womanly body quivering under him… Everything was making Miku sick. She loved Luka. She only wanted her. She only desired her. There was no way she wanted to have someone else in her life. If the pinkette dared to cheat on her, if she desired to have sex with a man, she probably didn't love her as much as she did. That thought was what hurt her the most.

Once the door of their apartment opened, Miku didn't run to jump into her girlfriend's arms like she usually did. She was leaned against the wall, staring at her with a face void of any emotions. Luka's hair was messy and her skin was a bit sweaty. She understood now why she was always telling her that her boss wanted her to stay longer to do supplementary works. It had always been a lie. A lie to be able to have sex with that man.

"Hey, darling," The woman greeted her with her usual warm smile. She noticed the cold diner on the table and her face was soon showing imminent guilt. It was her personal favorite; tuna ravioli. "I'm sorry. He decided to keep me for two more hours because we were filled with work…"

Miku wished it wasn't a lie. And yet it was one. She knew it now. She didn't say anything. She approached her until their bodies were barely touching. She was staring into her crystal blue eyes, and without uttering a single word, she pressed her trembling lips against hers, a tear finally running down her pale cheek as she realized it was their last kiss. She would leave afterwards. They would probably never see each other again. She would make sure to enjoy it as much as possible. She wrapped her arms around her curvy figure, her hand slowly running down her back. She knew Luka was shocked by the unexpected gesture; her eyes were wide open and her muscles were tense. It was stupid. Miku's heart was still beating hard into her chest, her body growing insanely warm. She loved her despite what she did, but she couldn't stand a relationship where her girlfriend was going to cheat on her behind her back.

Once she pulled away, they were both out of breath, staring at each other with dazed eyes.

"Wow, what was that for? Did you miss me that much? I-"

"Luka, I'm leaving."

Miku's tone was firm and definitive. She had made a choice and she wouldn't return back on her decision. She could see both confusion and pain in her now ex-girlfriend's eyes. She didn't seem to understand what she had done when it was so sickeningly obvious. Miku should have slapped her instead of kissing her, but it had been stronger than her. The love she had for the pinkette was stronger than anything.

"I hope the fun you had with that man was worth it." The younger girl said, miserably trying to keep her voice steady.

Luka's hand immediately grabbed her shirt. Sadness mixed with disgust towards her own self was showed all over her face. She probably would have never thought her lover would catch her. She hadn't meant for things to turn out that way. She didn't want to lose her because of that stupid mistake she was doing almost every day. She loved Miku. She really did. She didn't even know why she kept on doing it.

"I… I'm sorry… Please, don't leave me…"

She wasn't even trying to deny the sick truth. It honestly felt like we just squeezed the tealette's heart. It was already hard to leave. Luka didn't need to beg her not to.

"You expect me to stay with you after what you did? You expect me to pretend nothing happened when you're probably having sex with him almost every night?"

Her words were filled with anger and disdain. She was leaving and it was definitive. Tears suddenly started to fall down her cheeks. She hadn't wanted to start crying. She had wanted to stay strong.

"I… I love you. I… I won't do it again, so don't leave me…"

Miku wasn't stupid; she knew it was a lie. She would probably do it again. The sex they had wasn't enough. Her fingers weren't satisfying for Luka; she needed a man, someone bigger than her. She gave her a glare and took the bags stuffed with her belongings. She was leaving. Their relationship was over. It hurt. She knew that deep inside she wanted to forgive her, but it wasn't something she should pretend it didn't happen. It happened and she had to face it.

She took the doorknob and left without saying anything else.

The last expression she saw on Luka's face was one of a heartbroken woman.


End file.
